


Cedric GoodInBedric?

by Cracky_Kinda_Wacky (Drarry_Quite_Contrary), tschulie



Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cedric Diggory Lives, Crack, Crack Fic Chaos, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rainbows, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unicorns, absolute madness, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Cracky_Kinda_Wacky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie
Summary: Unicorn rainbow kinky gay smut chaos!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory/George Weasley/Fred Weasley/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997626
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos





	Cedric GoodInBedric?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast!
> 
> These fics have been created using our favorite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.
> 
> Each participant receives 2 minutes to continue the story written by the previous participant only. Therefore, absolute Crackfic Chaos ensues!

They were out on the grounds, on their way to the Forbidden Forest. On the floor were rainbow coloured rocks, left there by the Unicorns. They were keys to a hidden world. Far beyond the realms of Hogwarts. To the great rainbow beyond of homosexual kinky sex. But everything is made of rainbows—the beds, the whips, the chains. Even the pumpkin juice had a rainbow hue. 

Harry always loved visiting Rainbow Homo Land of Pleasure! Though he had yet to see Cedric there before. Which really bummed him out. Cedric was so attractive. Such a cute butt, and with that thought, Cedric jumped out from behind a large rainbow bed frame and came skipping happily towards Harry. 

"Hey, Harry, I thought I might find you here!" said Cedric in a sing-song voice. 

The two grabbed hands and skipped on top of the rainbow-tinted clouds towards the bright light, and the next second, they were on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. In fact, only Harry was there. 

The twins were looking down on him, "Sorry, prank gone wrong" George said. "We accidentally gave you the hallucination pill," Fred clarified, "instead of an engorgement pill. Man Harry, how’d you still get such a large erection? That thing is massive.” 

Fred was drooling at the sight. George was intrigued himself. The twins looked at each other and grinned sadistically. Then they jumped on Harry. George kissing Harry’s mouth, and Fred ripping his cock free, and devoured it deep in his mouth.

Harry didn't know if he was still under the influence of the pill or if the twins going down on him was real. "Hit me," he said, and George gladly whipped his ass, which turned Harry on even more. 

Harry knew this must be real-life and jumped right into the spanking of the twins. Harry slammed his left hand down on Fred's left buttocks, but in an instant, they were transported into the depths of the murky lake water. 

"Harry, what did you do to us!? Where did you take us?" screamed George. 

"Now that I know this is real, I want to take you down into my real lair and have some fun with you," Harry said, swimming magically down into his underwater home. There he had a dark room, anchors, ropes, cuffs, everything one could need or want for all the really good stuff. 

He bound the twins up unto two identical crosses and started caressing their bare stomachs with a feather. There was already precum on their penises from the suspense slowly. Harry’s dark hair and skin started to lighten—his scar disappearing, growing taller.

Cedric Diggory stood before the twins, grinning. “I’ve been wanting you two under my hand for a very long time.” 

Cedric continued brushing the feather along Fred’s stomach and up to his swollen perked nipple. Fred found that he very much enjoyed the sensation the light touch of the feather sent down his spine. He was content on finding out whether the rumours of Cedric being GoodInBedric were true.

Harry spent all night long to bring pleasure to the twins and Cedric and took pleasure from it. The sun never rose under the lake, and all feeling of time was lost until a familiar voice woke them from their post ecstatic sleep. 

"What do you think you are doing here? It is time for class, boys!" Snape hissed.

Snape swam down into the lake and watched in through a window at the boys. They all hit that final climax of exhaustion. The penetration was so beautiful that Snape felt himself wanting to join. As Snape watched, growing stiff, the boys exploded with rainbow, glowing, confetti shaped cum everywhere inside the room. Snape relieved himself just in time to grab the boys and take them back up for punishment.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> We are so sorry!


End file.
